A Dantana love story
by Samantha loves Dantana
Summary: Hi guys. This is going to be my first Glee fanfiction. Yes it is going to be a Dantana (Dani/Santana) love story based off the show and things I make up on my own. Because that is my most favorite TV pairing. Before it used to be Calzona (Callie/Arizona) From Grey's but that ship has saled. Brittana was a pretty good couple but to me Dantana is way better. I loved Glee ever since


**Hi guys. This is going to be my first Glee fanfiction. Yes it is going to be a Dantana (Dani/Santana) love story based off the show and things I make up on my own. Because that is my most favorite TV pairing. Before it used to be Calzona (Callie/Arizona) From Grey's but that ship has saled. Brittana was a pretty good couple but to me Dantana is way better. I loved Glee ever since the very first episode. So yes I'm a Gleek. I loved Demi Lovato since her Camp Rock and Sonny With A Chance days so yes I'm a Lovatic. So when I hard that Demi was going to be on Glee I freaked right out! My most fav singer of all time on my most fav TV show. What are the odds of that happening huh? Anyways onto the story. This is going to be where they meet for the first time. It will all be in Santana's point of view but in the next chapters there will be some of Dani's point of view, as will as Kurt's, Starchilds, and if I can think of a way to fit the other Glee characters into this story. I will. Anyways I hope y'all like it. Please review and tell me what you think. Also leave tips on how to make it better thank you.**

**Chapter 1: Meeting for the first time.**

**Santana's point of View.**

My name is Santana Lopez. I'm a sexy hard core Lima Heights girl. I am mostly a bitch. But I can be really sweet and caring towards someone I really care about. I work at Spotlight Diner as a Waitress. I'm just trying to make my way over here in New York City. Become a star and maybe just maybe get a girlfriend. The one night stands I had since my break up with Brittney where you know fun? But I miss having the best friend, someone to cuddle with, and a hand to hold. I also miss having someone I could talk to about anything. I took a deep breath and gotten off of the bus and walked into the Spotlight Diner to start my day at work. I noticed this beauitful blonde girl who was clearly new because I never saw her before. But boy did she take my breath away. I asked my boss. "Who is the new girl?" He replied with. "Dani and she just started today. Can you maybe show her the ropes?" I nodded at him and said softly. "Sure I can." I walked over to Dani after she finished taking the guys order. "Hey how are you doing? Need any help?" I asked her. Dani turned around and smiled at me. Can I just say...she has the most magical brown eyes I ever saw, the amount of eye liner she is wearing most mean she is a lesbian and that smile...oh god...my hands are sweating. I couldn't think and I could just barely hear her reply. "I'm doing great and will the suger shakers need to be filled. Can you please do that for me why I deal with this?" She asked me pointing at her note pad that had the food the guy ordered on it. I nodded my head and watched her walk into the kitchen to give the cooks the order. I want over and started to work on the suger. I saw Dani walk out of the kitchen and she started taking some couples order. I couldn't help but keep looking over there at her. When she looked back at me I quickly looked away. Then Rachel walked up to me and said. "Thats it my dreams of playing Fanny Brice are over." I replied with. "I'm sure it isn't over." I looked over at her as she said. "If I got it. I would had hard buy now. Okay and and the thing is. I wasn't just auditioning for myself. I was auditioning for everyone at McKinley. I wanted to show that we are talented enough to make it in this insane business." I replied with. "Okay will one of us sort of already did. I booked a commercial. It's a little embarrassing because it is for that yeast infection medication. "Yeast-I-Stat." But they sent me a ruff cut do you want to see?" Rachel replied with. "Yeah." I pulled out my phone and showed it to she said. "Wow. Thats.. thats great. honestly if it where anyone else. I would be so jealous but I'm really proud of you. I replied back with. "Thank you. Thank you." I leaned over hugging her tightly.

Later on that day...

I was sitting at a table with Dani working on filling up some ketchup bottles. I started to talk to her. "I dig your name. So did you parents like knew you where gonna grow up to be a lesbian. Giving you a boy name." Dani quickly replied with. "I'm not a lesbian." I looked at her shocked. "Oh om...you just wear so much eye liner. I'm.." Dani quickly spoke up. "I'm tottally kidding. I love lady parts. Dani is short for Danielle and no I don't think they knew. My parents are askally kinda D-bags. They cought me making out with one other girl in the basement and all hell broke lose. I grabbed my guitar and never looked back. What about you?" I looked at her and replied back with.. "My parents where pretty cool. Grandma not so much. I had a girlfriend and she was Bi." Dani asked me. "Any chance of you guys getting back together." I replied back honestly. "I love her but om thats over." Dani replied back. "I mean it's probably for the best. I think you need a 100% saffic goddess." I couldn't believe it. She was flirting with me. Can I just say. I really like her and she's my girlfriend like right now. But I'm scared. I never been with a real lesbian before. I replied but stuttering. "Om I think I'm gonna get the salt...salt shakers." I gotten up and said softl yto my self. "The shakers." I walked over to Rachel. Rachel said to me. "Oh my god. I am sensing some serious energy exchanges happening over there." I said to her freaking out a bit. "No no help me okay!" I looked over at Dani who waved at me. I looked back at Rachel. "I'm getting that stinky panic sweat under my boobs." Rachel asked me. "Why? She's cute she thinks shes gay. Ask her out." I replied back. "Okay I never been with a lesbian before. They all been Bi like Brittney, or Challage girls trying to experiment." Rachel replied back. "Your scared. I never seen you scared before. It's so cute!" I looked at her replying meaning every word of it. "Look you don't what this is. I think I might like her and it's really scary." Rachel replied back putting her hands on my arms. "Listen. She seems like a really smart girl. And if she is a smart girl. She is not going to miss out on being with someone as amazing as you." I nodded replying back. "You right she's smart." Rachel walked away. I looked back at Dani one more time thinking about being with her. I shook it off and want to grab the salt shakers.

**TBC...**  
**Now next chapter will be the first kiss! Oh lalala ;) Haha leave reviews please!**


End file.
